Secret Intelligence
by Quixotiix
Summary: America and Italy have been meeting up in secret. The other members of the G8 ( China) are curious about what they've been meeting up for, and learn new things about their fellow nations. Smart!Italy and Smart!America (rated T to be safe)


Smart!Italy and Smart!America: Secret Intelligence

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" A stentorian voice sounded through the world meeting room. A few groans chorused, a simple complaint to the volume of America's voice.

"Ve~ Ciao America!" A bubbly voice came from a certain Italian man. America simply raised an eyebrow at N. Italy, in which he received a simple nod from said person. America's grin grew larger as he laughed his 'hero laugh'.

"Now that America is here, can we start this meeting please?" Germany sighed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table aggressively. America sauntered over to his seat, and smiled brightly. England stared at the male, before returning to his vociferous argument with France. Germany sighed in defeat and slumped in his seat.

"Ve~ Germany, don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti~" Italy chimed, handing a plate of pasta over to his long-time crush. If only that crush knew what he knew.

"Er… nein Italy" Germany stared at the plate of pasta. Italy simply shrugged, smiled, and ate it himself. Germany sighed in relief at Italy's obliviousness. Little did he know, Italy was in no way oblivious.

Across the room, America was in a similar situation to his Italian friend.

"As if he could ever inherit his bad taste from me" England bragged smugly to his French frenemy.

"Oh please. Your lack of skill for cooking most likely damaged his poor taste buds" France retaliated, flipping his hair slightly.

"Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty" America cut into their argument, directing their anger towards himself. This was simply a plan to get them to get along with each other. Even if it meant the two would gang up on him, it would mean that they worked together for at least a little while.

Yes, a truly genius plan to Alfred, as he winked at Italy. In return, Italy tapped the side of his nose and smiled. Alfred dashed out of the room, two nations trailing after him, fury radiating off of their figures.

Italy giggled slightly, wondering how anyone could mistake the American's cleverness for childish antics. Germany let out a huff of air at the immaturity of the countries around him. Italy noticed this, and tried different things to try and cheer up the German country.

After enduring the tomfoolery of the nations for long enough, Germany dismissed the meeting, receiving a few cheers in response. Some nations lingered behind the others, Italy and America among those countries.

"Ve~ Germany, I'm going to stay at America's house for a little bit. Is that okay~?" Italy asked the large nation, hoping for the answer he desired.

"Go ahead. Just be back by 7 for dinner" Germany eyed the two countries before leaving the meeting room. Soon it was just Italy and America left in the room. After the last nation left, both of them burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Did you see England's face when I called him pretty? Holy shit" America breathed out.

"It is entertaining to see how all of the other nations see us as idiots" Italy chimed in with his own laughter.

The duo laughed all the way to America's house, where Tony stood at the door, waiting for America to return.

Italy? You guys are working on that today? Tony spoke, though America was the only one who could decipher the string of curses that left the Alien's mouth.

"Yep. Can you stand guard today? Sorry bud" America patted Tony's head, before making his way to his secret room, Italy admiring the way that America had his house decorated.

The first thing you see upon walking into his house, was the ornate chandelier that hung from the ceiling. At first glance it looks to be a bright white, but if you look closer the chandelier shows its true colors, and appears to be the color that best reflects the moods of the trespassers. That day, it was a soft pink. It looked to be in the shape of a wreath pressed up against the roof, but decorated with frail glass figures of flowers that represented each country. The largest flowers were the lily, maple leaf, plum blossom, iris, knapweed, chrysanthemum, chamomile, tudor rose, and a simple rose. These flowers stood out among the variety of blossoms. Despite that, Italy always found the dangling lights on the inside the most intriguing among the rest of the chandelier. At the top of each light, was an animal. There were 9 lights dangling. Each was the national animal of the G8 (plus China). A beaver, a rooster, a carp, a lion, an eagle, a panda, a bear, a wolf, and a bison. The entire chandelier was designed and carved by America himself.

The next thing you see are the winding hallways, that took Italy several months to figure out where each led to. The hallways were covered with soft red carpeting, lined with silky gold fabric. Italy suppressed the urge to stroke the soft material, and discover the material it was made with.

All of the walls contained paintings that varied in size. Many of the paintings were recreations of famous paintings, or original ones by the owner of the house and others. Of course, Italy contributed to the wide collection of canvases tainted by the residue left behind from paint. Italy was always startled by the level of security that America had around his abode.

Every corner was equipped with a heat sensor, that could only be turned off by voice command. Italy, America, and Tony and a few others were the only ones who had access to voice command. The sensor acted as an alarm that would alert Alfred to clean up his lab before people came to see it.

Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, left, right, right, left Italy chanted in his head, doing his best to remember the path they took to get to America's computer/ lab room.

The lab room was… interesting to say the least. The wall was littered with monitors, each showing a different set of plans. Some showed lists of materials, some showed activity outside of the house, and others showed models of what Alfred and Feli were trying to build.

"Ready?" America asked the European country, bouncing in his plush black chair that he has designed to cooperate with his mind and roll to wherever he wished. Italy nodded enthusiastically, jumping into a chair identical to America's, only green in color. They started their work on different machines and inventions to help both them, and the rest of the world.

Engrossed in their work, both countries were oblivious to the seven countries that stood outside the door to the house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A short man, clad in a white uniform asked the taller man beside him who bore a green military uniform that had a cross resting on his collar.

"I hope it is. Both of them are mindless countries who have a knack for getting into danger" Germany sighed, knocking on the door. When he got no response, he went to knock again, but was interrupted by the door creaking open to reveal a certain grey alien.

Go away. America doesn't want you here He tried saying, only to be met with confused and wary glances. Tony's posture crumbled a bit upon realizing that these countries couldn't understand what he was saying. He went to close the door, but England stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Uhm… Have you seen Italy or America come here?" England asked awkwardly, not knowing if the creature could understand him. Tony contemplated his answers. He could nod and allow them in, he could shake his head and shove them out, or he could act dumb and pretend he didn't understand them.

While the alien was having an inner battle with itself, the seven countries slid past him and into the house.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. None of the countries imagined America's house to look so… elegant. They all stared at the chandelier above them, completely and utterly speechless. They were all honored to see their country represented up there, and were even more surprised than they already were by the changing colors of the chandelier. It flickered between blue, pink, and grey, but eventually settled for a gradient between the three colors.

Each country was focused on their flowers and animals, wondering why America had a chandelier showing them off.

France was the first to break his attention from the beauty of the chandelier.

"Mon dieu… this is beautiful" He said, looking at the other countries for their agreement.

"It is –aru" China gasped.

"I cannot believe the bloody git has something of this beauty in his home"

"It is attractive, da?"

"He even remembered my country!"

Germany and Japan murmured in agreement, at a loss for words. They continued down the halls, doing their best to avoid getting lost in the maze that America called home.

"Dear God… why does America need to have all of these hallways?" England sighed. All of a sudden they heard a small alarm go off. All but Russia jumped in surprise at the raucous blaring of the alarm.

A few rooms down, America and Italy glanced at each other with terrified looks plastered on their faces. Alfred quickly went to work to turn off the alarms that the countries set off, while Feli worked on cleaning up the mess they left behind. Once America finished shutting the alarms off, he helped Italy put away all of the building materials and wipe down their work area. They finished just in time for the door to the lab opened up, and seven countries piled in.

"Alfred, what is the meaning of this?" England seethed, attempting to keep a level voice as he stared intently at the younger nation. He let out an obnoxious laugh, that only Italy could see through.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed in an unknowingly way. The rest of the G8 (plus China!) sighed.

"The alarms Alfred. The alarms" America's smile faltered, only catching the attention of a few in the room.

"Oh those? Tony thought they would be a good idea to keep intruders out! I opposed it because the Hero can take on anything! But Tony had them installed anyways" America finished with a goofy smile plastered on his face to mask the guilt he felt for lying to them.

"Ve~ Germany, Japan, are you here to eat pasta with me and America~" Italy questioned, his eyes closed as not to show the sadness he felt that came with lying to his best friends.

"Er… no we didn't Italy. What is this room anyway?" Germany asked the question that most nations were dying to ask.

"This room? It's my computer room! The more monitors I have to play video games, the better! Right?" America answered enthusiastically. Most countries rolled their eyes. Good, they're buying it.

"Well, since you're all here, why don't you all stay over? We can have a Disney marathon or something!" America cheered, while dragging the countries away. He shot Italy a look that said Make sure all traces of our work is gone. Italy nodded at the request, and fell behind a bit when America marched them to the living room.

He disappeared behind the door of the computer room and entered a long code (the binary expansion of pi. Don't even ask) All of the computers shut down, and Italy made sure to clean every surface of the room to rid of any residue that may have been left behind by their machinery. He quickly scanned the room for any evidence, and when he felt satisfied he nodded and dashed down to where America had led his guests.

He popped in, but made sure that no country noticed him slide in and out of the group. All of the countries were too distracted by the design of America's house to be worried as to where Feliciano disappeared to.

"-And here is the living room!" America announced boldly, spreading his arms out and spinning in a circle, landing to face the nations.

The room was filled with an admirable silence, the nations walking around and looking at everything.

The room had small flower lights dangling from the ceiling. The lights had five rose colored petals at the top, and it dropped down with a small chain to a bud that had a light inside of it. As a matter of fact, nothing was touching the floor. The couches were replaced by hammocks with backs that were dressed in cream colored covers with throw pillows decorating it. The television was propped up on the wall, with several shelves filled with gadgets and other trinkets lining the wall. There were tables that extended from the walls, and chairs that fell from the ceiling. Every country was amazed at the contemporary look to the room, in contrast to the rest of the building.

"This is amazing!" Japan declared with sparkles in his eyes. Probably has an idea for a manga America chimed in his head.

"I hate to agree, however…" England trailed off, admiring the style of the room.

"America, did you do this?" Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I did, who else would?" America laughed raising a fist to his heart. Italy nudged him.

"Oh yeah! Italy helped put this room together! Man, that day was exhausting" Italy nodded in agreement, smiling innocently at the crowd. He received wide eyes and stares. The only one who knew slightly of his creativity was Japan, and that was only because he contributed a bit to his mangas.

"Italy?" France asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Ve~ It was really fun that day America!" Italy chirped. America's grin doubled in size as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Anyway, I'm going to the kitchen, you guys want anything to drink?"

"Beer"

"Vodka"

"Tea"

"Water"

"Tea"

"Coffee"

"I'll come with you!" Italy joined America as the two bounded off to wherever they were going.

"Something is definitely going on between those two" Japan decided.

"Yeah. Especially America. Maybe he's sick –aru!"

"Perhaps I can hit them with my pipe until they answer, da?" Everyone in the room shivered upon hearing Russia's voice.

"M-M-Maybe not, Russia" England stuttered.

"Oh my god. We have to be more careful" America whispered to Italy on their way to the kitchen.

"Agreed. If they see us working they may get the wrong idea" Italy whispered back, his voice low but vehement. America nodded and they both traveled to the kitchen, where America searched for each of the requested drinks.

"Do you think… that we should tell them what we're doing?" Italy suddenly queried, causing America to stare at him strangely.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, stirring cream into England's tea (Is this a thing people do? My mom does this, and sometimes puts it in my tea…I don't know).

"I'm tired of pretending. I don't want to be the useless Italy that everyone has come to terms with up to now. I want to contribute more to meetings and to actually helping the world…" Italy looked out the window, a distant and misty look in his eyes. America sighed, putting the tea on a tray, and getting ready to leave the kitchen.

"I suppose… we could. It's just… how do we tell them? It isn't like we can walk into the meeting room shouting 'Hey! I'm not a total idiot and I actually have a brain that I put to good use'? Yeah… no" America exhaled, motioning with his head to the kitchen door. Italy scrambled to open it, and let America out of the room. America nodded at him and navigated his way through the meandering hallways. Italy quickly locked the kitchen door, scrabbling back to the living room.

"I'm back~!" America sang, as he burst through the living room doors. Heads shot towards them as they clambered over each other to stand. America and Italy acted as though they hadn't noticed the obvious discussion between the nations. America mindlessly passed out the drinks, careful not to spill any. They all indicated contentment as they either slowly sipped or chugged their drinks. America chugged his soda, and tossed in in a garbage can that dangled by a corner of the room. It landed perfectly center and straight in the can.

Suddenly, there was a crash from another room, consternation churning through Italy and America. Both nations jumped to their feet, and as if programmed to, ran out the door simultaneously.

The rest of the population in America's home, followed the duo, tripping over themselves in the process. They followed the thundering footsteps of the two nations, and found themselves in a room full of gadgets and monitors. They looked around in awe, and stopped their eyes, resting them upon the two nations typing furiously into keyboards and fumbling around with object in their hands. It was an amazing sight for the seven nations who intruded on the two's work. Italy and America moved with expertise around the room, fascinating the nations with how adept the countries- who were previously thought of as stupid and brainless- were with all the equipment.

After a few agonizing minutes, the duo collapsed in their chairs, huffing loudly at their work. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god! I thought something actually malfunctioned. Fucking Tony messing around with controls and dropping shit" Italy breathed out, shocking the seven into silence.

"Oh fuck" America whispered. The room fell silent, as the countries stared with bulging eyes at the two who they thought were mindless bumbling idiots.

"How long?" Was all Canada asked. A two-word question that fell heavily on the two's shoulders.

"Years. Ever since we found out that we were both pretending in being idiots, we've been meeting and doing stuff" America shrugged.

"Pretending… So neither are you are stupid? Why would you hide your intelligence you gits?" England queried, his voice void of anger, but brimming with confusion.

"We didn't want you two to think we were doing something in intrigue or something, so we made sure that we acted stupid in order to divert your attention away from our suspicious behavior…" Italy trailed off.

"So what have you been doing?" France inquired.

"We've been working on a device that shows ghosts through holograms" America stated proudly, a smile on his face, but not quite as obnoxious as his normal one.

"Why would you need to do that- aru?" China cocked his head.

"So America could see Native America and the Confederacy… and I could see… Holy… Rome…" Italy's eyes glossed over temporarily, only to dry up just as fast as they moistened. All of their eyes drooped in sympathy, even Russia. He knew what it was like to lose those you love, even if not by death. The only love he was familiar with, was Belarus'. And that terrified him. But for such a young country to have lost two immortal beings was devastating to the rest of the world (literally).

"Confederacy… America that's from the Civil War… correct?" China whispered, receiving a nod in response.

"I had to kill him under my boss' orders. Well, I was supposed to, but he shot himself because I couldn't bring myself to kill him" America whispered, looks of sympathy reaching his visuals. "Oh stop with the pity stares" He growled. The pity was wiped off their faces, but the feeling of sorrow did not leave the room.

"Anyway, welcome to my lab" America cheered slightly, and entered 675 digits into his computer. Russia recognized it as the binary expansion of pi. He seemed mildly surprised at the adeptness of the younger one's memory, but said nothing of his astonishment.

The room… was extravagant to say the least. There were five walls, shaping the room into a pentagon shape. Four of the walls were a deep cobalt hue, while the last wall was tinted vermilion, outlined with soft lavender lights. Each of the blue walls were lined with salmon colored lanterns. In the center of the room lay a control panel, a viridescent tube leading from the core of the panel into the ceiling. Buttons littered the panel, ranging from a variety of colours that appeared a mess to the visitors, but seemed familiar to the two workers. There were levers that were scattered along the walls, save for the cerise wall. In the keypad on the red wall lay 10 numbers, not in the normal pattern that most keypads were arranged. Rather than being arranged in 123,456,789,0… it was arranged in this order 785, 649, 230,1. This order made it difficult for anyone other than the two to figure out the exact order of the numbers.

Lab carts were lined up against the walls, bottles with labels and chemicals strewn across the surface. The colors were such vivid colors, that they immediately caught the attention of the members in the room. Their eyes were glued onto it, England seemed to be bouncing on his feet in effervescence, ecstatic at the idea of something coming close to his potions in his magic rooms.

"America… what is this room?" Germany narrowed his eyes at the unworldly childlike nation in front of him.

"This-" America gestured to the room in front of them, "-is our lab" He nudged Italy, who smiled zealously. Germany melted a bit internally (Though he would never admit it) at the Italian's smile.

"You mean-"

"This is where we disappear off to every once in awhile, yes," Italy cut China off before he could finish his question. China raised an eyebrow at the wanton behavior of the Italian country, before dismissing his ideas.

"So uhm… I'm sorry for keeping this secret for so long," America fidgeted with the end of his sleeve, his skittishness obviously apparent to the rest of the room.

"We understand, love. We know it was for your protection," England sighed and patted America's shoulder. America looked up, his eyes wide, and filled to the brim with happiness.

"Ve~ Japan and Germany, I apologize as well," Italy said, bowing his head slightly. Japan patted his back, before retracting his hand away almost as fast as a little girl who just heard that the boy she touched had "cooties". This bolstered Italy's confidence a little bit, before being engulfed in a prodigious hug from his German friend.

"G-G-Germany?!" Italy stammered out, startled by the actions of his friend.

"You idiot," was all he needed to say for the weaker country to turn to his comrade for recourse. Germany, used to the volatile conduct of the frail country, only wrapped his arms closer around the nation.

And thus, they all lived happily ever after… well as happy as you can get when surrounded by war.

America and Italy never did finish the machine to connect them with the other world, but they realized that they had comfort in the ones that they loved that are still alive. Italy found new love with Germany, and America tried to repair all his broken relationships with his previous enemies. He and England grew closer as siblings, and became as close as brothers could get.


End file.
